1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature computing instrument used for measuring performance of substrate treatment equipment, and a method for configuring a sensor part used for the temperature computing instrument.
2. Description of the Background Art
In thermal treatment equipment for thermally treating a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer, a glass substrate for a liquid crystal display panel, or a mask substrate for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, the substrate is placed on a thermal treatment plate such as a hot plate or a cool plate to perform the thermal treatment. In such a case, a temperature of the substrate to be thermally treated should be measured. Such temperature measurement of the substrate in treatment may be needed not only for the thermal treatment equipment but also for a coater for coating photoresist, or developer for development processing of photoresist.
Meanwhile, when such substrate temperature measurement is performed, it is difficult to measure a temperature of the substrate that is being actually subjected to treatment. For this reason, the temperature of the substrate is typically adapted to be measured by: embedding in a temperature measuring substrate a temperature sensor using a temperature sensing member such as a platinum resistor or thermocouple, or utilizing a resonant frequency of a quartz oscillator; setting the temperature measuring substrate in a treatment part of the substrate treatment equipment such as thermal treatment equipment; and measuring a temperature of the temperature measuring substrate (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-140833).
The above patent document describes a temperature measuring substrate configured such that a plurality of temperature sensors are fixed with an adhesive to a substrate; the sensors are respectively connected with conductive wires; and the respective conductive wires are bonded to the substrate.
Upon bonding of the conductive wires and terminals of the temperature sensors as described above, if thick conductive wires are used for the bonding parts in order to achieve mechanical strength, heat is radiated through the conductive wires, and therefore a temperature measurement error arises. Also, if bonding states of the bonding parts are not uniform, a temperature measurement error also arises.